


Ashes

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drabble, Gen, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Cutler reminisces on a drive with Eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Being Human UK' nor am I profiting off this.

Cutler snorts at the glare of fluorescent lights on their windows as he drapes a fur around her shoulders. Eve stiffens, but the touch is thankfully brief. Cutler watches her discomfort with a slight amusement as he fiddles with the window, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. 

“This place here used to be New York.” Their taxicab rattles over a pothole and dead body. Eve leans away as he exhales the first string of acrid smoke. “I always viewed it as a cesspool, belching corpses and robotic businessmen. 

“Did Hal coach you to do the same?” 

Their driver lets out a short bark of laughter until Cutler hushes them with a sharp glance and quiet hiss. A flick of his wrist puts ashes on the seat between them. 

“Humanity has a thing for making art from garbage, you know? Now get down - we’re approaching some protestors.” 

Cutler pulls her against his shoulder with a mouthful of fur and ash.


End file.
